Συναρτητής
Συναρτητής Functor thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής Κατηγοροθεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτητής ]] - Ένα Μαθηματικό Δόμημα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Συναρτητής" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "συνάρτηση". Εισαγωγή A functor is important concept in category theory. Essentially, it maps one category into another, in the same way, in which a morphism maps one object into another. However, because of the fact that categories also contain morphisms, a functor is, in some sense, a more general construction that also maps morphisms into morphisms. Functors were first considered in algebraic topology, where algebraic objects (like the fundamental group) are associated to topological spaces, and algebraic homomorphisms are associated to continuous maps. Nowadays, functors are used throughout modern mathematics to relate various categories. Thus, functors are generally applicable in areas within mathematics that category theory can make an abstraction of. Ανάλυση Στα μαθηματικά, ένας συναρτητής είναι ένας τύπος αντιστοίχισης μεταξύ κατηγοριών που εφαρμόζεται στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών. Οι συναρτητές μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως ομομορφισμοί μεταξύ κατηγοριών. Στην κατηγορία των μικρών κατηγοριών, οι συναρτητές μπορούν να θεωρηθούν, γενικότερα, ως μορφισμοί. Οι συναρτητές εμφανίστηκαν για πρώτη φορά στην Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία, όπου αλγεβρικά αντικείμενα (όπως η θεμελιώδης ομάδα) συνδέονται με τοπολογικούς χώρους, και αλγεβρικοί ομομορφισμοί, σχετίζονται με συνεχείς συναρτήσεις. Σήμερα, οι συναρτητές χρησιμοποιούνται σε όλα τα σύγχρονα μαθηματικά για να συσχετίσουν διάφορες κατηγορίες. Έτσι, οι συναρτητές είναι γενικά εφαρμόσιμοι σε τομείς των μαθηματικών, όπου η θεωρία κατηγοριών μπορεί να κάνει μια αφηρημένη έννοια, κατανοητή. Οι μαθηματικοί δανείστηκαν τη λέξη συναρτητής από τον φιλόσοφο Rudolf Carnap, ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε τον όρο σε ένα γλωσσικό πλαίσιο:Carnap, The Logical Syntax of Language, p. 13–14, 1937, Routledge & Kegan Paul Ορισμός Έστω C'' και ''D δύο κατηγορίες. Ένας συναρτητής F, από την κατηγορία C'' στην ''D, είναι μία αντιστοίχιση πουJacobson (2009), p. 19, def. 1.2. * συνδέει κάθε αντικείμενο X της C'' με ένα αντικείμενο F(X) της ''D, * συνδέει κάθε μορφισμό f:X\rightarrow Y στην C, με έναν μορφισμό F(f):F(X) \rightarrow F(Y) στην D, έτσι ώστε να ικανοποιούνται οι δύο ακόλουθες συνθήκες: ** F(\mathrm{id}_{X}) = \mathrm{id}_{F(X)}\,\! για κάθε αντικείμενο X της C'', ** F(g \circ f) = F(g) \circ F(f) για κάθε μορφισμό f:X \rightarrow Y\,\! και g:Y\rightarrow Z στην ''C. Δηλαδή, οι συναρτητές πρέπει να διατηρούν τους ταυτοτικούς μορφισμούς και τη σύνθεση των μορφισμών. Συναλλοίωτοι και ανταλλοίωτοι συναρτητές Υπάρχουν πολλές δομές στα μαθηματικά που θα ήταν συναρτητές, αν δεν "άλλαζαν την κατεύθυνση των μορφισμών" και δεν "αντιστρέφανε τη σύνθεση". Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, ορίζουμε έναν ανταλλοίωτο συναρτητή F, από την κατηγορία C'' στην ''D, ως μια απεικόνιση που * σε κάθε αντικείμενο X της C'' αντιστοιχεί ένα αντικείμενο F(X) της ''D, * σε κάθε μορφισμό f:X\rightarrow Y στην C'' αντιστοιχεί έναν μορφισμό F(f):F(Y) \rightarrow F(X) στην ''D,έτσι ώστε ** F(\mathrm{id}_X) = \mathrm{id}_{F(X)}\,\! για κάθε αντικείμενο X της C'', ** F(g \circ f) = F(f) \circ F(g) για κάθε μορφισμό f:X\rightarrow Y\,\! και g:Y\rightarrow Z στην ''C. Σημειώστε ότι οι αναλλοίωτοι συναρτητές αντιστρέφουν την κατεύθυνση της σύνθεσης. Οι συνηθισμένοι συναρτητές ονομάζονται επίσης συναλλοίωτοι συναρτητές , προκειμένου να τους διακρίνουμε από τους ανταλλοίωτους. Σημειώστε ότι κανείς, μπορεί επίσης να ορίσει έναν ανταλλοίωτο συναρτητή ως συναλλοίωτο συναρτητή στην αντίθετη κατηγορία C^\mathrm{op} .Jacobson (2009), p. 19–20. Μερικοί συγγραφείς προτιμούν να γράφουν όλες τις εκφράσεις σαν συναλλοίωτες. Δηλαδή, αντί να λένε ότι ο F: C\rightarrow D είναι ένας ανταλλοίωτος συναρτητής, απλά γράφουν F: C^{\mathrm{op}} \rightarrow D (ή μερικές φορές F:C \rightarrow D^{\mathrm{op}} ) και τον ονομάζουν συναρτητή. Αντίθετος συναρτητής Κάθε συναρτητής F: C\rightarrow D επιφέρει τον αντίθετο συναρτητή F^\mathrm{op}: C^\mathrm{op}\rightarrow D^\mathrm{op} , όπου C^\mathrm{op} και D^\mathrm{op} είναι οι αντίθετες κατηγορίες για τις C και D . Εξ' ορισμού, η F^\mathrm{op} αντιστοιχεί αντικείμενα και μορφισμούς πανομοιότυπα με την F . Εφόσον η C^\mathrm{op} δεν συμπίπτει με την C σαν κατηγορία, και ομοίως για την D , η F^\mathrm{op} διαφέρει από την F . Για παράδειγμα, κατά τη σύνθεση της F: C_0\rightarrow C_1 με την G: C_1^\mathrm{op}\rightarrow C_2 , θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιεί κανείς είτε G\circ F^\mathrm{op} ή G^\mathrm{op}\circ F . Σημειώστε ότι, ακολουθώντας την ιδιότητα της αντίθετης κατηγορίας, (F^\mathrm{op})^\mathrm{op} = F . Αμφισυναρτητές και πολυσυναρτητές Ένας αμφισυναρτητής (γνωστός και ως δυαδικός συναρτητής) είναι ένας συναρτητής του οποίου το πεδίο ορισμού είναι ένα γινόμενο κατηγοριών. Για παράδειγμα, ο συναρτητής Hom είναι του τύπου C'' × ''C → Set. Μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένας συναρτητής με δύο τρόπους. Ο συναρτητής Hom είναι ένα φυσικό παράδειγμα: είναι ανταλλοίωτος από τη μία όψη, συναλλοίωτος από την άλλη. Ένα πολυσυναρτητής είναι μια γενίκευση της έννοιας του συναρτητή, για n'' μεταβλητές. Έτσι, για παράδειγμα, ένας αμφισυναρτητής είναι ένας πολυσυναρτητής με ''n = 2. Παραδείγματα Διάγραμμα: Για τις κατηγορίες C'' και ''J, ένα διάγραμμα τύπου J'' στην ''C είναι ένας συναλλοίωτος συναρτητής D:J\rightarrow C . προ-δέσμη: Για τις κατηγορίες C'' και ''J, μία J''-προδέσμη στην ''C είναι ένας ανταλλοίωτος συναρτητής D:C\rightarrow J . Προ-δέσμες: Αν X'' είναι ένας Τοπολογικός Χώρος, τότε τα ανοιχτά σύνολα στο ''X αποτελούν ένα εν μέρει διατεταγμένο σύνολο Ανοικτό(X'') υπό ένταξη. Όπως κάθε εν μέρει διατεταγμένο σύνολο, τα Ανοικτά(''X) αποτελούν μια μικρή κατηγορία, προσθέτοντας ένα βέλος U'' → ''V αν και μόνο αν U \subseteq V . Οι ανταλλοίωτοι συναρτητές πάνω σε Ανοικτά(X'') ονομάζονται 'προδέσμες (prosheaf) στο X''. Για παράδειγμα, αναθέτοντας σε κάθε ανοικτό σύνολο ''U την προσεταιριστική άλγεβρα των πραγματικών συνεχών συναρτήσεων στο U'', κάποιος αποκτά μία προδέσμη της άλγεβρες στο ''X. Σταθερός συναρτητής: Ο συναρτητής C'' → ''D , ο οποίος απεικονίζει κάθε αντικείμενο της κατηγορίας C'' σε ένα σταθερό αντικείμενο ''X στο D, και κάθε μορφισμό στην C, στον ταυτοτικό μορφισμό του X''. Ένα τέτοιος συναρτητής λέγεται ''σταθερός συναρτητής. Ενδοσυναρτητής: Ένας συναρτητής που αντιστοιχίζει μια κατηγορία στον εαυτό της. Ταυτοτικός συναρτητής: Ένας συναρτητής στην κατηγορία C'', που γράφεται 1''C (ή id''C), και που αντιστοιχεί ένα αντικείμενο στον εαυτό του και έναν μορφισμό στον εαυτό του. Ένας ταυτοτικός συναρτητής είναι και ενδοσυναρτητής. 'Διαγώνιος συναρτητής': Ο διαγώνιος συναρτητής ορίζεται ως ο συναρτητής από την κατηγορία ''D στην κατηγορία συναρτητή D''C'', ο οποίος στέλνει κάθε αντικείμενο της D'' στον σταθερό συναρτητή αυτού του αντικειμένου. 'Οριακός συναρτητής': Για μία σταθερή κατηγορία δεικτών ''J, εάν κάθε συναρτητής J''→''C έχει ένα όριο (για παράδειγμα, αν C'' είναι πλήρης), τότε ο οριακός συναρτητής ''CJ''→''C αντιστοιχεί σε κάθε συναρτητή, το όριό του. Η ύπαρξη αυτού του συναρτητή μπορεί να αποδειχθεί, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι αυτός είναι ο δεξιά-προσαρτημένος συναρτητής του διαγώνιου συναρτητή και επικαλούμενος το Θεώρημα του Freyd για προσαρτημένους συναρτητές . Αυτό απαιτεί μία κατάλληλη προσαρμογή του αξώματος της επιλογής. Παρόμοιες παρατηρήσεις ισχύουν και για τον συναρτητή κατηγορικών ορίων (ο οποίος είναι συναλλοίωτος). Δυναμοσύνολα: Η συναρτητής δυναμοσυνόλων P'' : '''Set' → Set απεικονίζε κάθε σύνολο στο δυναμοσύνολό του και κάθε συνάρτηση f : X \to Y στην αντιστοιχία, η οποία στέλνει το U \subseteq X στην εικόνα του, f(U) \subseteq Y . Κανείς μπορεί επίσης να θεωρήσει τον ανταλλοίωτο συναρτητή δυναμοσυνόλων, ο οποίος στέλνει την f : X \to Y στην αντιστοιχία, που στέλνει το V \subseteq Y στην αντίστροφη εικόνα του, f^{-1}(V) \subseteq X. Δυϊκός διανυσματικός χώρος: Η απεικόνιση που σε κάθε διανυσματικό χώρο αντιστοιχεί τον δυϊκό του χώρο και σε κάθε Γραμμική Απεικόνιση τη δυϊκή της ή τη μεταφορά της, είναι ένας ανταλλοίωτος συναρτητής από την κατηγορία όλων των διανυσματικών χώρων πάνω από ένα σταθερό Αλγεβρικό Σώμα, στον εαυτό της. Βασική ομάδα: Ας σκεφτούμε την κατηγορία σημειακών τοπολογικών χώρων, δηλαδή τοπολογικούς χώρους με διακριτά σημεία. Τα αντικείμενα είναι ζεύγη (X'', ''x''0), όπου ''X είναι ένας τοπολογικός χώρος και x''0 ένα σημείο του ''X. Ένας μορφισμός, από το (X'', ''x''0) στο (''Y, y''0), δίνεται από μια συνεχή απεικόνιση ''f : X'' → ''Y με f''(''x''0) = ''y''0. Σε κάθε τοπολογικό χώρο ''X με διακριτό σημείο x''0, μπορεί κανείς να ορίσει τη βασική ομάδα, με βάση το ''x''0, που συμβολίζεται με π1(''X, x''0). Αυτή είναι η ομάδα της ομοτοπικών κλάσεων των θηλειών, με βάση το ''x''0. Αν ''f : X'' → ''Y είναι ένας μορφισμός σημειακών χώρων, τότε κάθε βρόχος στο X, με βάση το σημείο x''0, μπορεί να συντεθεί με την ''f, για να δημιουργηθεί ένας βρόχος στο Y'' με βάση το σημείο ''y''0. Αυτή η λειτουργία είναι συμβατή με την ομοτοπική Σχέση Ισοδυναμίας και με τη σύνθεση των βρόχων, και παίρνουμε έναν ομομορφισμό ομάδων από το π(''X, x''0) στο π(''Y, y''0). Έτσι, αποκτούμε έναν συναρτητή από την κατηγορία σημειακών τοπολογικών χώρων στην κατηγορία ομάδων. Στην κατηγορία των τοπολογικών χώρων (χωρίς διακριτό σημείο), μπορεί κανείς να θεωρήσει ομοτοπικές κλάσεις του συνόλου καμπυλών, που όμως δεν μπορούν να συντεθούν, εκτός εάν μοιράζονται ένα τελικό σημείο. Έτσι έχει κανείς το 'βασικό ομαδοειδές''' αντί της βασικής ομάδας, και αυτή η κατασκευή είναι συναρτήσιμη. Άλγεβρα συνεχών συναρτήσεων: Ένας ανταλλοίωτος συναρτητής από την κατηγορία τοπολογικών χώρων (με συνεχείς απεικονίσεις, όπως μορφισμούς) σε κατηγορία πραγματικής προσεταιριστικής άλγεβρας, προκύπτει αντιστοιχώντας σε κάθε τοπολογικό χώρο X'' την άλγεβρα C(''X) όλων των πραγματικών συνεχών συναρτήσεων σε αυτόν τον χώρο. Κάθε συνεχής απεικόνιση f'' : ''X → Y'' επιφέρει έναν ομομορφισμό ανάμεσα σε άλγεβρες C(''f) : C(Y'') → C(''X), με τον κανόνα C(f'')(φ) = φ ο ''φ για κάθε φ στο C(Y''). 'Εφαπτόμενες και συνεφαπτομένες δέσμες:' Η απεικόνιση που στέλνει κάθε Διαφορίσιμο Πολύπτυχο στην Εφαπτόμενη Δέσμη της και κάθε Λεία Απεικόνιση στην παράγωγό της, είναι ένας συναλλοίωτος συναρτητής από την κατηγορία των διαφορίσιμων πολλαπλοτήτων στην κατηγορία των διανυσματικών δεσμών. Κάνοντας αυτήν την κατασκευή κατά σημείο, προκύπτει ο Εφαπτόμενος Χώρος, ένας συναλλοίωτος συναρτητής από την κατηγορία των σημειακών διαφορίσιμων πολλαπλοτήτων στην κατηγορία των πραγματικών διανυσματικών χώρων. Ομοίως, []Συνεφαπτόμενος Χώρος]] είναι ένας ανταλλοίωτος συναρτητής, και μάλιστα η σύνθεση του εφαπτόμενου χώρου με το δυϊκό χώρο παραπάνω. 'Δράσεις/αναπαραστάσεις ομάδων:' Κάθε ομάδα ''G μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως μια κατηγορία με ένα μοναδικό αντικείμενο του οποίου οι μορφισμοί είναι τα στοιχεία της G''. Ένας συναρτητής, τότε, από την ''G στο Set, δεν είναι τίποτα άλλο από μια Ομαδιαία Δράση της G'' σε ένα συγκεκριμένο σύνολο, δηλαδή ένα ''G-σύνολο. Ομοίως, ένας συναρτητής από την G'' στην κατηγορία των διανυσματικών χώρων, '''VectK'', είναι μια Γραμμική Αναπαράσταση της G''. Σε γενικές γραμμές, ένας συναρτητής ''G → C'' μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως μια "δράση" της ''G σε ένα αντικείμενο της κατηγορίας C''. Αν η ''C είναι μια ομάδα, τότε αυτή η δράση είναι ένας ομομορφισμός ομάδων. '''Άλγεβρες Lie: Αντιστοίχίζοντας σε κάθε πραγματική (μιγαδική) ομάδα Lie την πραγματική (μιγαδική) της άλγεβρα Lie ορίζεται ένα συναρτητής. Ευθύ γινόμενα: Αν η C'' δηλώνει την κατηγορία των διανυσματικών χώρων πάνω από ένα σταθερό πεδίο, με γραμμικές απεικονίσεις όπως οι μορφισμοί, τότε το ευθύ γινόμενο V \otimes W ορίζει έναν συναρτητή ''C × C'' → ''C , ο οποίος είναι συναλλοίωτος από δύο όψεις. Επιλήσμονες συναρτητές: Ο συναρτητής U'' : '''Grp' → Set που απεικονίζει μια ομάδα στο υποκείμενο σύνολό της και έναν ομομορφισμό ομάδων στην υποκείμενη συνάρτηση συνόλων του, είναι ένας συναρτητής.Jacobson (2009), p. 20, ex. 2. Τέτοιοι συναρτητές, οι οποίοι "λησμονούν" κάποια δομή, ονομάζονται επιλήσμονες συναρτητές. Ένα άλλο παράδειγμα, είναι ο συναρτητής Rng → Ab ο οποίος απεικονίζει έναν δακτύλιο στην υποκείμενη προσθετική Αβελιανή Ομάδα. Οι μορφισμοί στον δακτύλιο Rng '(ομομορφισμοί δακτυλίων) γίνονται μορφισμοί στην '''Ab '(ομομορφισμοί αβελιανών ομάδων). '''Ελεύθεροι συναρτητές: Πηγαίνοντας στην αντίθετη κατεύθυνση των επιλησμόνων συναρτητών, έχουμε τους ελεύθερους συναρτητές. Ο ελεύθερος συναρτητής F'' : '''Set' → Grp στέλνει κάθε σύνολο X'' στην ελεύθερη ομάδα που παράγεται από το ''X. Συναρτήσεις απεικονίζονται σε ομομορφισμούς ομάδων μεταξύ ελεύθερων ομάδων. Ελεύθερες κατασκευές υπάρχουν για πολλές κατηγορίες, βασισμένες σε δομημένα σύνολα. Ομομορφισμοί ομάδων: Σε κάθε ζεύγος Α'', ''Β των αβελιανών ομάδων μπορεί κανείς να αντιστοιχίσει την αβελιανή ομάδα Hom(A'',''B) που αποτελείται από όλους τους ομομορφισμούς ομάδων από την Α'' στην ''Β. Αυτός είναι ένας συναρτητής που είναι ανταλλοίωτος από την πρώτη όψη και συναλλοίωτος από τη δεύτερη, δηλαδή είναι ένας συναρτητής Ab'''op × '''Ab → Ab (όπου Ab δηλώνει την κατηγορία των αβελιανών ομάδων με ομομορφισμούς ομάδων). Αν f'' : ''A''1 → ''Α''2 και ''g : B''1 → ''Β''2 είναι μορφισμοί στην 'Αβ', τότε ο ομομορφισμός ομάδων Hom(''f,g'') : Hom(Α''2,Β''1) → Hom(''A''1,''B''2) δίνεται από τον τύπο φ ↦ ''g ∘ φ ∘ f''. 'Αντιπροσωπευτοί συναρτητές:' Μπορούμε να γενικεύσουμε το προηγούμενο παράδειγμα σε οποιαδήποτε κατηγορία ''C. Σε κάθε ζεύγος αντικειμένων X'', ''Y στην C, μπορεί κανείς να ορίσει το σύνολο των μορφισμών Hom(X'',''Y), από το X'' στο ''Y. Αυτό ορίζει έναν συναρτητή στο Set, ο οποίος είναι ανταλλοίωτος από την πρώτη όψη και συναλλοίωτος από τη δεύτερη, δηλαδή είναι ένας συναρτητής C''op × ''C → Set. Αν f'' : ''X''1 → ''X''2 και ''g : Y''1 → ''Y''2 είναι μορφισμοί στην ''C, τότε ο ομομορφισμός ομάδων Hom(f'',''g) : Hom(X''2,''Y''1) → Hom(''X''1,''Y''2) δίνεται από τον τύπο φ ↦ ''g ∘ φ ∘ f''. Τέτοιοι συναρτητές ονομάζονται αντιπροσωπευτοί συναρτητές. Ένας σημαντικός στόχος σε πολλές συνθέσεις, είναι να προσδιορίσουμε εάν ένας δεδομένος συναρτητής είναι αντιπροσωπευτός. Ιδιότητες Δύο σημαντικές συνέπειες των αξιωμάτων των συναρτητών είναι: * Ο F'' μετατρέπει κάθε αντιμεταθετικό διάγραμμα της C, σε ένα αντιμεταθετικό διάγραμμα της D: * Αν ο f'' είναι ένας ισομορφισμός στην ''C, τότε το F''(''f) είναι ένας ισομορφισμός στην D''. Μπορεί κανείς να συνθέσει συναρτητές, δηλαδή αν ''F είναι ένας συναρτητής από το Α'' στο ''B και G'' είναι ένας συναρτητής από το ''Β στο Γ'' , τότε, μπορεί κανείς να ορίσει τον σύνθετο συναρτητή ''G∘F από το Α'' στο ''Γ. Η σύνθεση των συναρτητών είναι προσεταιριστική, όπου αυτή ορίζεται. Η σύνθεση ταυτοτικών συναρτητών είναι ταυτοτικός συναρτητης. Αυτό δείχνει ότι οι συναρτητές μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως μορφισμοί σε κατηγορίες κατηγοριών, για παράδειγμα, στην κατηγορία των μικρών κατηγοριών. Μια μικρή κατηγορία με ένα μοναδικό αντικείμενο είναι το ίδιο πράγμα με ένα μονοειδές: οι μορφισμοί από μία κατηγορία, που έχει ένα μοναδικό αντικείμενο, μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως στοιχεία του μονοειδούς, και η σύνθεση στην κατηγορία αυτή, θεωρείται η πράξη του μονοειδούς. Συναρτητές μεταξύ κατηγοριών, που έχουν ένα μοναδικό αντικείμενο, αντιστοιχούν σε ομομορφισμούς μονοειδών. Έτσι, κατά μια έννοια, οι συναρτητές μεταξύ αυθαίρετων κατηγοριών είναι ένα είδος γενίκευσης των ομομορφισμών μονοειδών, σε κατηγορίες με περισσότερα από ένα αντικείμενα. Σχέση με άλλες κατηγορηματικές έννοιες Έστω \mathcal{C} και \mathcal{D} δύο κατηγορίες. Η συλλογή όλων των συναρτητών \mathcal{C}\to\mathcal{D} σχηματίζει τα αντικείμενα μιας κατηγορίας: την κατηγορία συναρτητή. Οι μορφισμοί σε αυτήν την κατηγορία είναι φυσικοί μετασχηματισμοί μεταξύ συναρτητών. Οι συναρτητές συχνά ορίζονται από καθολικές ιδιότητες: τέτοια παραδείγματα είναι το Τανυστικό Γινόμενο, το Ευθύ Άθροισμα και Ευθύ Γινόμενο ομάδων ή διανυσματικών χώρων, κατασκευή ελεύθερων ομάδων και προτύπων, ευθύ και αντίστροφο όριο. Οι έννοιες του ορίου και του κατηγορικού ορίου γενικεύουν πολλά από τα παραπάνω. Οι καθολικές κατασκευές συχνά δημιουργούν ζεύγη προσαρτημένων συναρτητών. Εφαρμογές σε ηλεκτρονικούς υπολογιστές Οι συναρτητές μερικές φορές εμφανίζονται στον συναρτησιακό προγραμματισμό. Για παράδειγμα, η γλώσσα προγραμματισμού Haskell έχει μια τάξη Συναρτητής όπου fmap είναι μία πολυτυπική συνάρτηση, που χρησιμοποιείται για να αντιστοιχίσει συναρτήσεις (μορφισμούς στην Hask, την κατηγορία των τύπων Χάσκελ) μεταξύ των υφιστάμενων τύπων σε συναρτήσεις μεταξύ ορισμένων νέων τύπων. Ταξινομία * Adjoint functor * Amnestic functor * Analytic functor * Conservative functor * Derived functor * Diagonal functor * Dominant functor * Effaceable functor * Essentially surjective functor * Exact functor * Final functor * Forgetful functor * Free functor * Full functor * faithful functor * Hom functor * Monoidal functor * Polynomial functor * Profunctor * Pseudofunctor * Representable functor * Smooth functor * Stone functor * Subfunctor * Zuckerman functor Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * συνάρτηση * Κατηγοροθεωρία * Functor category * Kan extension * Pseudofunctor Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Χαρακτηρισμοί Κατηγορία:Κατηγοροθεωρία